emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3629 (7th January 2004)
Zoe finally realises how her decision about Jean has affected Scott and allows him visiting rights. Meanwhile, Marlon realises it's the machines keeping Tricia alive and comes to terms with reality. Also, Terry is discharged from hospital. Plot Zoe is frantic with worry, as there is still no sign of baby Jean. Fearing that Scott has kidnapped the infant and may try to leave the country, Zoe notifies the police. Harassed and determined to get Zoe to see reason, Scott finally arrives back in the village with Jean to confront Zoe and demand visiting rights. He locks himself and Jean in a garage until Zoe fears for her daughter and relents, just as the police arrive. Zoe has a change of heart about Scott's intentions so gets him off the hook with the police. Meanwhile, at the hospital, there is still no change in Tricia’s condition. Marlon tries to remain optimistic, but is running out of ideas. Her bedside is littered with her favourite things, which have sadly done nothing to bring her round. As the realisation that it's only the machinery keeping Tricia alive hits home Marlon breaks down in tears. In the rehabilitation unit, Terry is told that he will soon be ready to go home but with Dawn away there has got to be somebody on-hand 24hrs a day to look after him. Terry asks Bob if he would move in to be his carer and he hesitantly agrees. The doctors give the all clear and Terry is delighted. Elsewhere in the village, Jack finds himself at a loose end and admits to Diane that he is jobless and that not even Andy wants his help at the farm. Worried about Andy's reluctance to let his father help, Diane has a quiet word with Andy who later offers his dad a job on the farm but insists he pay him the going rate. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Dr Wilkley - Richard Cole *Albert Aley - Bobby King *PC Linda Johnson - Julie Riley Locations *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Tricia's room, physiotherapy room, corridor, ward and consulting room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Windsors - Forecourt and garage *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,620,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes